1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hard-disc drives, and, in particular, to techniques for detecting defect regions in hard disc drives and classifying whether the defect regions correspond to thermal asperity or media defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
An ideal hard disc of a hard-disc drive has a data-storage surface that is perfectly flat and of perfectly uniform material composition. In reality, however, hard discs are not perfectly flat and have varying material composition. As a result of this, as well as for manufacturing reasons, different types of defects can be present on hard discs. It can be difficult to recover data read from defect regions, and the intensity of difficulty depends on the type of defect. In drop-out type defect regions, the amplitude of the analog read-head output signal is significantly lower than the read-head output signal amplitude for normal regions that are relatively flat and of relatively uniform material composition. Data written on such defect regions may be recovered if the read-head output signal is appropriately amplified and conditioned by the electronics that processes the read-head output signal. In this document, we refer to such drop-out type defects as “media defects” (MD). It is desirable to determine the locations of MD regions on hard discs so that the signals read from those MD regions can be properly processed to recover the data accurately.
Sometimes, the topography of a hard-disc region is so varied that the read head will come into physical contact with certain regions when the read head is positioned over these regions of the spinning hard disc due to the asperities present on the disc. Such regions are referred to as thermal asperity (TA) regions, due to the frictional heat generated from the physical contact between the read head and the varied hard disc. It is desirable to determine the locations of TA regions on hard discs so that those regions can be avoided during both data write and data read operations to prevent damage to the read head.
Current and older hard-disc drives employed MR (magneto resistive) read heads or GMR (giant MR) read heads. For such read heads, read-head output signals corresponding to MD regions have amplitudes that are significantly smaller than the signal amplitudes for normal regions, while read-head output signals corresponding to TA regions have amplitudes that are significantly greater than the normal-region signal amplitudes due to a shift in baseline resulting from the TA effect. As such, MD regions can be located on a hard disc of a hard-disc drive employing an MR/GMR read head by looking for lower-than-normal signal-amplitude regions, while TA regions can be located on the hard disc by looking for significant increases in signal baseline compared to normal signal-amplitude regions.
Newer hard-disc drives employ TMR (tunneling MR) read heads. For TMR read heads, TA regions can be mistaken for MD regions because read-head output signals corresponding to both MD regions and TA regions have amplitudes that are significantly smaller than the signal amplitudes for normal regions. As such, the conventional signal-processing techniques used to detect and classify MD and TA regions for hard-disc drives employing MR/GMR read heads cannot be used to detect and classify MD and TA regions for hard-disc drives employing TMR read heads.